The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image capture device, a drive method therefor, and an electronic apparatus.
Solid-state image capture devices are used as digital still cameras and video cameras and further as image capture sections (or, image pickup sections) in electronic apparatuses, including mobile information terminals (e.g., mobile phones) having image-capture functions. The solid-state image capture devices can be broadly classified into charge-transfer solid-stage image capture devices, typified by CCD (charge-coupled device) image sensors, and amplification solid-state image capture devices, typified by CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensors.
The charge-transfer solid-stage image capture devices basically have a configuration in which charges resulting from photoelectric conversion performed by the photoelectric converting sections are directly transferred in a packet relay manner and an output stage converts the charges into electrical signals. The amplification solid-stage image capture devices basically have a configuration in which charges resulting from photoelectric conversion performed by photoelectric converting sections are output to signal lines as electrical signals for respective pixels.
Some of the amplification solid-stage image capture devices, for example, the CMOS image sensors, perform analog-to-digital conversion (hereinafter referred to as “AD conversion”) on analog signals for respective pixel columns, i.e., in column parallel, the analog signals being output from the respective pixels for each pixel row (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-278135).